1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to financial transaction cards, including credit cards, debit cards, ATM (Automated Teller Machine) cards, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to financial transaction cards that are transparent or translucent to human viewing yet can be detected by sensing devices in automated card processing equipment, such as embossing/encoding machines employed during card manufacturing, and card readers, such as those found in ATMs, automated fuel dispensers, and other point-of-sale card processing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some time, financial institutions have been interested in offering financial transaction cards having areas that are transparent or translucent to human viewing. Prior art efforts to achieve such design effects have produced the following examples:
Cards incorporating transparent or translucent films.
Cards incorporating transparent or translucent magnifying lenses.
Cards incorporating transparent or translucent holograms.
Cards incorporating transparent or translucent lenticular patterns.
Cards incorporating other transparent or translucent optical effects.
Cards that are partially transparent or translucent, but also have a high level of opacity provided by the presence of coating(s) containing fillers or pigmentation.
The perceived advantage of a transparent or translucent financial transaction card is that the card will be relatively unique in the marketplace and impart status to the card user as compared to other users who have only opaque cards. A bank or other entity offering a transparent or translucent card can potentially attract users who will preferentially select such a card over competitive opaque cards, and thereby provide income to the institution as a result of card usage.
A significant problem with transparent or translucent cards is that the cards also need to function properly when processed during manufacture in card embossing/encoding equipment, and when deployed by users in card readers, such as those found in ATMs, automated fuel dispensers, and other point-of-sale card processing equipment. These machines utilize light transmission-based card sensing devices that are not able to detect the presence of transparent or translucent cards. This is due to the fact that the sensing devices, which typically comprise opposing source/detector pairs, are not able to see such cards as opaque (light blocking). The light emitted from the sensing device light sources located on one side of a transparent or translucent card passes through the card rather than being blocked from reaching the detectors located on the other side of the card.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transparent or translucent financial transaction card that overcomes the foregoing problem. What is required is a financial transaction card that is transparent or translucent to human viewing in one or more areas of the card, yet which is detectable by automated card processing equipment, of any type.
A solution to the foregoing problem is provided, and an advance in the art is made, by the present invention in which a financial transaction card has one or more areas that are at least minimally transparent or translucent to human viewing, yet the card is detectable by the card sensing devices of automated card processing equipment.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, the card includes a substantially planar material sheet having upper and lower surfaces bounded by a continuous peripheral edge. The material sheet is formed to include the aforementioned one or more areas that are at least minimally transparent or translucent to human viewing. A filter is associated with at least one of these areas and provides sufficient opacity to light used in the card sensing devices to render the card detectable.
The automated card processing equipment may include card readers having source/detector pairs operating in a near Infrared light wavelength range of about 750-1200 nm, and more typically, about 850-1000 nm, and especially about 890 nm and 950 nm, which are the respective output wavelengths of two types of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) commonly used as light sources in many card readers. In that case, the filter should provide opacity relative to such wavelengths of not substantially less than the opacity required by the readers. The automated card processing equipment may also include card embossing/encoding machines having source/detector pairs operating in a near Infrared light wavelength range of about 830-1100 nm, and more typically, about 830-1000 nm, and especially about 920 nm and 950 nm, which are the respective output wavelengths of two types of LEDs commonly used as light sources in such equipment. In that case, the filter should provide opacity relative to such wavelengths of not substantially less than the opacity required by the equipment. If the card is to be compatible with both point-of-sale card readers and card embossing/encoding machines, the filter should comply with the wavelength requirements of both types of equipment.
The filter referred to herein includes any suitable medium or device that can provide the opacity required for automated card detection. By way of example, the filter can be made from a variety of light filtering materials, including materials that are light absorbing, light reflecting, light deflecting, light scattering or the like, relative to the applicable wavelength range. The filter can also be made from various combinations of such materials. Light absorbing materials that can be used for the filter include colorless light absorbers, light absorbing dyes, and other materials. Light reflecting materials that can be used for the filter include silver compositions, silver-titanium oxide compositions, and other materials. Light deflecting materials that can be used for the filter include light deflecting films. Light scattering materials that can be used for the filter include light scattering coatings. To the extent that the filter materials cause card discoloration, a suitable colorant can be introduced to produce an aesthetically pleasing card color or tint.
In specific filter constructions, a light filtering material (solid or liquid) can be incorporated in a liquid carrier and applied to the material sheet using screen printing or other application methods. Relatedly, the light filtering material can be similarly applied to a solid film that is then secured to the material sheet using lamination techniques, adhesive bonding, or other application methods. In alternative filter constructions, a light filtering material can be incorporated into the material sheet prior to or during extrusion or calendaring thereof (while it is a soft resin), or can be sublimated therein by heat diffusion processing, such that the light filtering material is disbursed through all or a portion of the material sheet. Relatedly, the light filtering material can be similarly introduced into a solid film that is then secured to the material sheet. In alternative filter constructions, a light filtering material can be deposited on the material sheet using a suitable deposition technique. Relatedly, the light filtering material can be similarly deposited on a solid film that is then secured to the material sheet. Still other filter constructions will no doubt become apparent to persons skilled in the art in view of the teachings herein.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the light filtering material is a near Infrared light absorbing material, such as a light absorbing dye, and the liquid carrier is a coating material comprising an organic solvent and a plastic resin (such as vinyl resin or acrylic resin). If desired, a colorant can be added to adjust the visible coloration of the resultant card. Suitable colorants include dye colorants, inks, light scattering materials, and fluorescent materials. Advantageously, the light scattering materials also provide a mechanism for reducing near Infrared light transmittance, as mentioned above. If desired, an Ultraviolet (UV) light absorbing material can be added to prevent degradation of the light filtering material.